Pictures from the future
by Chibi Dark Rose
Summary: what happens when lil Umi goes back in time and bumps into her parents that are from the past and whats this she has a picture of them I wonder how Inuyasha will take this
1. Default Chapter

Pictures from the future  
  
**This hit me when I was looking at Inu pics with kag and I saw this pic of him carrying Kagome and I was wondering what would he say if he saw this pic and I think it was funny   
  
but I don't know what you might say but any way here it is**  
  
"Mommy can I play near the well house?"A young girl asked holding a picture of her mom and dad and her half brother while her hunny   
  
brown eyes twinkled magically  
  
"Alright,But don't go down the well okay."Said a woman with wavey hair and waving her index finger  
  
"K!" The young girl yelled enthusiasticly with her rosery pink dress  
  
"Umi,rememeber what I said!" yelled her mother,but her daughter didn't respond  
  
Umi brought some dolls to play and a ball she reallyliked. Now she was alone she wasn't a lonely child she had a big brother his name was Shippo  
  
to her he was the best onii-chan she had ever had,she hated it whenever he had to go to school but he had said before that he loved her  
  
so she let him go,  
  
she also thought of school as a bad place an evil symbol she described it. Sometimes Umi would start to cry when she missed her big   
  
brother,But her daddy was always there when her brother wasn't,to her he was the best and the strongest man alive she   
  
was all smiles when he was near her   
  
"Why can't Shippo be here DAMN SCHOOL!" Umi looked behind her just to see if her mom wasn't there because she knew what her mom would of said if she heard her  
  
she sighed softly and layed down to play some more  
  
**10 minutes later**  
  
":::yawns:: I think it time for nappy time I think I will go to sleep."Umi softly puts her head down and gently closes her eyes  
  
she was about to fall into a deep slumber when she heard  
  
"Daddys' home where is the cutest 5 year old in the entire world!" A man with long silver haired yelled.  
  
""I AM!"Umi yelled running to her father but tripped over her dolls and started to fall backwards and eventually fell through the well  
  
"UMI!"  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
The man ran to the well he was terrified he went back into the house to inform his wife,when he reached his house he was huffing  
  
"she..Umi..huff..fell...through..huff..the WELL!"  
  
"She what,Inuyasha we have to get her back!"  
  
"We can't Kagome, rememeber I guess we have to wait she is going to bump into us eventually."  
  
"Your right."Kagome said sighing alittle bit relived  
  
"We will pick her up tommorow at sunset."  
  
***  
  
**here is the deal there are two wells in fuedel japan one is from the future thats when Inuyasha decides to live in Kagome's time and  
  
gets married with Kagome they take Shippo with them too and adopt him Shippo since he was young was able to go to school  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had a daughter they named her Umi she is five years old and Kagome had to change Inuyasha's langauge  
  
so his attitude changed. Sango and Miroku also got hitched they are in Kagome's time they are world famous detectives they have 2 kids,  
  
they have learned the ways of the future and have gotten used to it so they stayed there the second well is from 1997 where Kagome is fifften  
  
you get it you don't just forget it if you don't**  
  
"Where am I huh? its a vine let me climb it." Umi trys to climb the rope but no use she can't she's not strong enough so she decides to call her daddy  
  
but there is no answer so she calls her daddy's name  
  
"INUYASHA PAPA where are you?!"Umi suddenly starts to cry in fear she's cold and alone until she hears two voices  
  
"OSUWARI!"Umi heard a big bang hit the ground  
  
"Help, any one there please help me!"  
  
"HUh!"she sees two people look down the well a tall man with beutiful silver locks his hair was as long as her daddy's oddly enough he looked exactly like her daddy  
  
and a woman with Black wavey hair she also looked like her mom but a younger version  
  
"Can you help me please?"  
  
"Sure thing,Inuyasha go help her!"  
  
"Me,why me!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO JUST GET HER!"  
  
"FINE,"Inuyasha yelled ",wench" he mummbled momments later  
  
"How the hell did you get down here squirt?"Inuyasha asked now standing next to her  
  
Umi put her finger on her lips and started to recall the momments that happened when she fell down  
  
"Well, I was playing with my dolls in my mommy's, shrine and then My daddy called me and I fell down while trying to hug my daddy."  
  
"Squirt climb up my back so I can bring you up."  
  
"Hey,you can't call me a squirt my brother is the only person who can call me that!"The young girl pouted crossig her arms  
  
"Feh,whatever!"Inuyasha just picked her up and climbed out of the well  
  
"Hey,where are we, we are not at my mommys' shrine and my dolls some one stole my dolls how could they!"Umi was getting very mad it seems that she  
  
has her daddys' temper too.  
  
"HUH?" Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other  
  
"Oh,excuse me my name is Umi Higurashi I am five years old and you?"Umi smiled happily  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome  
  
Okay now this is freaking me out she has my last name is she realatied to me or something?Never mind I think I will let it slide   
  
no need to make it such a big thing,right?  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha"  
  
"Hey, you have my last name it must be common then, but anyways hello Mr.Inuyasha sir and hello to you too Ms.Kagome."  
  
HA,she is calling Inuyasha Mr.Inuyasha for a kid she has good manners but it seems she has a bad temper like Inuyasha but anyways  
  
"Are you lost?" I ask going down on my knees so she can see me eye to eye  
  
"I dunno I guess."How can you not know poor thing I know!  
  
"Do you have a picture of your family so we can help you find them?"  
  
"K!" the girl smiled and got a picture out of her purse  
  
"Now let me see WHA!"  
  
OH MY GOSH!What the hell! Thats me and WHAT Inuyasha is carrying me I wouldn't let this ignorant pomps ever carry me unless I fainted   
  
or something like that...  
  
"What is wrong isn't that the picture?" She seems puzzled at my reactions calm down Kagome it's not a big deal wait!What am I saying it  
  
is a big deal!  
  
"I think you got the wrong one here look." I told the young girl oh my god am I blushing no I am not snap out of it Kagome  
  
~*~  
  
Umi  
  
"Let me see nope that's it my mommy gave me that pic, she told me to treasure it.This is my Daddy he has little doggy ears and silver  
  
locks like him and yellow eyes also like him-"  
  
"Did she say doggy ears like mine I didn't know there were other people like me let me see." Mr.Inuyasha said with a weird face like he did not know what was going on,but anyways  
  
"K here excuse me Ms.Kagome."I showed him the pic and he gave me another look  
  
"hmm...What the hell that is me and I am carrying this wench impossible and I have shippo on my head no way, what the fuck is this  
  
a prank? HEY DID SESSHOUMOURU SEND YOU!"ooo he said a bad word and he called Ms.Kagome-chan ooooo he is bad boy  
  
"oooo you said a bad word, well you said two my mommy says that if my dad ever said that she would sit him until she was tired of it  
  
in your case she would bonk you in the head."I wonder what she ment by that anyways  
  
"Good idea kid 'bonk' hee hee"Kagome giggled at Inuyasha who was rubbing the bump that was forming on his head  
  
"Hey,What the fuck was that for bitch!"He did it again my good chocolate what is wrong with him  
  
"Watch that langauge Inuyasha there is a little kid here that has more manners THAN YOU'LL EVER HAVE!" is that possible for a kid to have more manners than an adult i never knew that cool!  
  
"Feh,Whatever!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha  
  
feh  
  
"Sweety I'm not sure where they are but you can stay with us for a while k?"What another munchkin? oh god help me  
  
"Thankyou, but are you sure I won't be a great pain in the a- i mean rear?"(ya she was going to say ass remember she is Inuyasha's daughter)Of course your   
  
going to be a pain in the ass  
  
"No prob don't worry about it." Thats' it  
  
"How about what I have to say eh?" I yelled I was by a tree with my arms and legs crossed  
  
"Okay Inuyasha say what you want to say."  
  
"I don't want anymore munchins."Ya that right you should listen to me hee  
  
"Oh so you are saying to leave this poor defensless creature out here where demons and insects can eat her ALIVE while we sit safe in a hut...  
  
huh?! thats what you are saying?! "They won't eat her alive they will first strangle her and then eat her  
  
"Yes."Plain and simple ya leave her here she's not my pup  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"OSUWARI!"AHH Just what I needed to be slammed down by a necklace, damn necklace, damn woman, damn kaede for putting it on me in the first place.  
  
"Grrrr.... fine wench but you take care of her."I am not taking care of another munchkin  
  
"Whatever,Inuyasha...and by the way...OSUWARI!" grrr I hate munchkins ,I hate them ,I hate them ,I hate them  
  
"DAMN THAT WENCH!" I guess I should follow or they might get hurt  
  
"Here let me carry you so you can fall asleep it's a long way to the hut." She is sleepy to bad I don't give a damn  
  
"K!" Hey get off my Kagome you might break her back or something  
  
"Hmm,your warmth is like my mommy's and you smell like her too ,but my daddy.. he always is the one who carries me...*sniff* I miss him...   
  
but I don't miss him that much anymore because Mr.Inuyasha looks like him."Great now I look like an old guy whats this, this girl smells a lot like Kagome..  
  
I wonder why?  
  
"Would you like it if Inuyasha carried you?"What?! me?! carry her?! never!  
  
"You sure he looks kinda mad like if someone stole his candy."Ya that's it someone stole my CANDY (Kagome)!  
  
"Ya don't worry." oh oh  
  
"WHA!I have to do WHAT?" AHH! I knew it!! I knew...  
  
"Just carry her until we get there poor thing does't have her parents she misses them and she says you remind her of her father so just do this please?" I hate sob stories  
  
"FEH! Fine but you must do something for me."Ha I got her  
  
"What is that?"hee hee I give Kagome an evil smirk  
  
"I don't know, yet, just give me the munchkin!"I know exactly what to do  
  
"Fine here."Great now I have a munchkin in my arms just what I need at least she's asleep, "Wha!" I was wrong no no I won't "puurrr Damn it"  
  
"hee You are a dog not a cat you know."  
  
"I know but how do you know?" She suddenly takes her hat off she has them too  
  
"See I have them too HEE!"Can she be? no.. she can't. but if she is who's the mom? could it be? no.. it can't.. forget it Inuyasha, Kagome then looks at her straight in the eyes  
  
and for some reason she covered her mouth  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing, forget."Feh woman are weird  
  
"You sure Ms.Kagome."  
  
"Ya,I am."I don't believe her oh well I'll Ask her later  
  
"Well Munchkin what is your Dads' name?"She's asleep Oh well I'll ask her later then  
  
a few moments later they were at the hut when Inuyasha went to put the young princess down she just clenched his Haori  
  
"She won't let go."  
  
"Just hold on to her till tommorow poor thing must be scared."I guess so oh well I miss her smile though and being annoyed by her  
  
wait! what am I saying? just let me imagine that I never said that in the first place oh what's this.. *Inuyasha takes the picture from her hand*  
  
although she was a little girl she was holding it pretty tight*  
  
"Where the fuck did she get this thing?"I looked down to check if she was awake she wasn't but she still was holding my haori   
  
"I don't know but look you are carrying me,"Is she blushing never mind she is probably hot ,"And shippo is on your head which I doubt  
  
that will ever happen,But you know ? you look cute holding her." Did she just call me cute?does she have the same feelings that I have for her?   
  
~*~  
  
Kagome  
  
Oh my god! what did I just say? why did I say that it's not like he has the same feelings that I do for him? I wish he did? nevermind...  
  
"Hey look the suns' rising."  
  
"Ya." I suddenly hear someone moving.. it was Umi she was awake but, Why is she awake this early?  
  
"Is the sun rising?"her voice is still hoarse from her long sleep she rubbs her eyes  
  
"Ya,why?"  
  
"Can we go see it my daddy always takes me to see the sun rise. can we go? please! please! please!  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"YAY!Thankies." how cute... she is so adorable... her ears... and her.. face I love little kids  
  
"Lets go then."Inuyasha all of a sudden gets up and puts her down  
  
"hee hee thankies."  
  
"You welcome munchkin."oh that was scary Inuyasha saying you welcome nevermind ...I will blackmail him... hee  
  
**Inuyasha and Kagome walk up to this hill and they all sit down Umi sits down in the middle holding there hands The sun slowly rises**  
  
**they were sitting down and watching the sun rise just picture that in your head kagome sitting in the right and Inuyasha at the left side   
  
and a little five year old with doggy ears and black and silky hair it's such a beautiful sight.. I can just see it now *__* wow**  
  
"Umi what's your dad's name?"Inuyasha asked staring at the rising sun  
  
"His name is-"  
  
"UMI!"  
  
"Huh?  
  
"It's me your big strong,handsome,smarter than your mother of a father!"(lots of pride I see)  
  
"Daddy is that you?"  
  
"oh you just shattered my heart that is so mean."  
  
"Sowwy daddy I missed you."Umi ran up to her father (Inuyasha) her father picked her up and there forheads touched  
  
"I did too,but don't you dare do that again your mom is down.. there go see her she missed you too."Umi's father said putting Umi back down..  
  
"K!" She ran down the hill to greet her mother (Kagome,duh)  
  
~~~~  
  
"Thankyou for taking care of umi I hope she wasn't a nusinace."  
  
"You welcome,and she wasn't My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha."  
  
"Nice to met you Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"Nice to met you too." kagome said politley  
  
"(You could hear crickets) ..."Inuyasha had his arms crosed and had a face like someone took someone that he cared away from him (wonder who?)  
  
"Inuyasha can't you even try to be nice for once."Kagome whispered but not to loud for Umi's father to hear  
  
"No."Inuyasha whispered back   
  
"Kagome can I have a word with Inuyasha alone, please?"  
  
"Um...sure I guess."Kagome started to walk down the hill  
  
"Yes,so what did you want to speak to me about?" Inuyasha said sounding a bit paranoud   
  
"It is about Kagome."  
  
"What about her?" Inuyasha said raising his brow  
  
"It's not her it's you."  
  
"Make up your mind!"  
  
"Listen you babbon,you have to tell HER you know what"  
  
"One I am not a babbon and second no I don't know what I have to tell her."  
  
"INUYASHA,stop acting like a dumbass you know what I mean!"yup see he hasn't changed much  
  
"NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!"  
  
"YOU DUMBASS,I am telling you that you have to tell her how you FEEL!" screaming out the last word it was so loud that the next villiage heard it  
  
"But what if?"  
  
"Listen I know how you feel, but you need to tell her or else someone is going to steal her from you."  
  
"NEVER!"Inuyasha blurted out  
  
"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"Your right, but how did you know?"  
  
"Trust me.. I know how you feel and how you think." with that said the future Inuyasha walked down the hill leaving a hanyou in pure concentration on what to do next...  
  
**well did you like I did I had a laugh thankyou for reading this fic and by the way if you want a sequel just ask I'll see what I will do with prom night I have to think about  
  
it, please review  
  
*Ja Ne* 


	2. Sequal

**this is for all the people that wanted me to make a sequal for pictures of the future it might take a while though Sae Yuuki is going to  
  
help me she is a very close friend of mine we see each other almost every day ya thats right i am very lucky to live near her  
  
and go to school with her well anyways she is going to help me make a sequal so be expecting the sequel pretty soon and for prom night I will  
  
try my best to update alright I am starting to have great Ideas for it but be expecting a sequal for pictures from the future!  
  
all right and also u have to review and give me your ideas for the sequal I would really appretiate it arigatou and bai ^__^   
  
oh and if u want to know the picture that I was talking about then just email me and I will surely send it** 


End file.
